


Layers

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Jim you naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's got a secret hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I typed up on tumblr for my RP blog.

The silk garments are his favourite; the slow, teasing glide of the smooth fabric as he pulls the flimsy knickers up his bare legs never fails to arouse him. By the time he’s actually tugging them into place, it’s quite a battle to make his half-erect cock fit into underwear never meant to contain one. It’s worth it in the end, though, for how he looks and feels when he pulls his trousers up to hide his little hobby from public eyes. He certainly can’t have the world knowing that the infamous consulting criminal has a penchant for crossdressing.


End file.
